


He's still my angel

by thinias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drama, Family, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Italiano | Italian, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, One Shot, Season/Series 08, Spoilers, Violence, enslavement
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER C’era qualcosa che non andava in Castiel, Dean lo sentiva fin da quando l’angelo era ricomparso dopo essere riuscito a scappare dal Purgatorio. Il cacciatore però rifiutava anche solo l’idea che Castiel lo stesse tradendo di nuovo, non poteva essere, non dopo quello che avevano passato.<br/>Nonostante la titubanza Dean lo ha seguito in una delle cripte di Lucifero, in cerca di una pergamena. Devono arrivare prima di Crowley, perché se cadesse nelle sue mani, potrebbe consentirgli di tradurre la tavoletta dei demoni senza l’aiuto di Kevin.<br/>Ma le cose non sono quello che sembrano, non lo sono mai… gli eventi precipiteranno velocemente e Dean scoprirà cosa sta succedendo a Castiel nel peggiore dei modi possibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's still my angel

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è quello che succede quando ci sono gli hiatus, guardo i promo e mancano tanti, troppi giorni prima di poter vedere il prossimo episodio. Questo shot è stata scritta prima che l'episodio 8.17 andasse in onda. Diciamo che è una scena che mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere, sapendo quello che sta succedendo a Castiel e quanto Dean sia rimasto segnato dal tradimento subito nella sesta stagione... direi che non ci sono andata troppo lontana ;)
> 
> la storia era già stata pubblicata anche sul mio LJ: [He's still my Angel](http://thinias.livejournal.com/22637.html)

L’angelo ti ha portato in quel buco dimenticato da Dio, una delle cripte di Lucifer, lasciando una scia di morti sul suo cammino senza il minimo ripensamento. Ti ha usato per arrivare fino a lì e lo ha fatto nascondendo le sue reali intenzioni.

_Non è una pergamena, è un’altra tavoletta. Che diavolo succede!?  
Castiel ha mentito._

Non è possibile, la tua mente si rifiuta di accettare quella semplice verità.  
“Cass!” Cerchi di farti sentire da lui, di richiamare la sua attenzione, ma senza successo.  
E’ come se fosse assente, non ti risponde, non reagisce al tuo richiamo.  
Ha ucciso anche l’ultimo demone che era con voi nella cripta, poi si è bloccato davanti alla tavoletta.  
Ti muovi, spinto dall’istinto più che dalla ragione, e prendi la pietra prima che la prenda lui. La stringi tra le mani e l’unica cosa a cui pensi è che dovete andarvene da lì.  
Ti domandi cosa diavolo stia succedendo, qualcosa non va, lo sai fin da quando l’angelo è tornato dal Purgatorio, senza nemmeno una spiegazione. Ogni fibra del tuo essere te lo diceva, ma non avevi voluto ascoltare.

_Non può essere, non può succedere di nuovo._

Una fitta fa contrarre il tuo cuore e il tuo stomaco, mentre le immagini del tradimento subìto in passato, tornano a scavare infide dentro la tua anima.  
Ti aveva ferito più di quanto non avevi voluto ammettere, nemmeno con te stesso, perché gli avevi creduto, avevi creduto in lui e nell’amicizia che vi legava e lui ti aveva tradito nel modo più doloroso possibile. C’erano voluti mesi e la quasi totale caduta dell’angelo, per tornare ad avere fiducia in lui e permettergli di avvicinarsi di nuovo a te. Per questo lo hai cercato ovunque; hai sventrato decine di anime del Purgatorio pur di portarlo in salvo, perché non potevi lasciarlo morire, non dopo averlo ritrovato. Lui era un membro della tua famiglia e tu ne avevi già persi così tanti.

Ora sembra che tutto stia precipitando di nuovo.  
“Cass!” Lo chiami ancora, afferrando il suo braccio, sperando che si decida a seguirti, che decida di spiegarti cosa diavolo sta succedendo.  
Castiel si gira di scatto e il dolore esplode sulla tua mascella, tanto forte da togliere il fiato, anche se forse è più per la sorpresa che accusi il colpo. Non hai nemmeno visto arrivare il pugno.  
Il sapore metallico del sangue invade la tua bocca, mentre perdi l’equilibrio e cadi all’indietro.  
Crolli a terra, picchi pesantemente la schiena e la nuca sulla dura superficie di pietra che costituisce il pavimento della cripta, la nuova ondata di dolore rende irrisorio quello appena provato. A causa dell’impatto, l’aria viene risucchiata dai tuoi polmoni svuotandoli all’improvviso, lasciandoti privo perfino della forza di gemere.  
La tavoletta che tenevi in mano ti sfugge e scivola lontano, ma non hai modo di recuperarla.  
Stringi gli occhi, cercando di respingere la sofferenza, mentre il sangue ti cola dall’angolo della bocca e tu lo senti scivolare sulla pelle e arrivare fino all’orecchio.

Porti di nuovo lo sguardo su Castiel, incredulo e incapace di elaborare quello che è appena successo. Riesci a riprendere fiato e, questa volta, non puoi trattenere il gemito di sofferenza che ti esce dalla gola, quando cerchi di risollevarti. La testa esplode in una stilettata dolorosa, che dalla nuca si espande come una ragnatela fino a raggiungere le tempie.  
Non riesci a capire, la confusione che provi ti impedisce di rendere coerenti i tuoi pensieri.  
Alzi lo sguardo su di lui e quasi non lo riconosci, lo guardi negli occhi e tutto quello che riesci a scorgere è un pozzo scuro privo di emozioni.  
Senti improvvisamente la paura serpeggiare dentro di te, quando ti rendi conto che Castiel non sembra riconoscerti.  
È freddo e distante. Per un momento l’immagine di Sam privo di anima, incapace di provare sentimenti, si sovrappone a quella dell’angelo in piedi di fronte a te e ti rendi conto che potresti non avere via di scampo.

Castiel ti guarda e dopo un attimo è di nuovo assente, sembra stia ascoltando parole che solo lui può sentire, come se una voce melliflua e insistente indirizzasse le sue azioni.  
Quando il suo sguardo torna su di te, la sua espressione resta priva di emozioni, eppure tu avverti il pericolo come una lama fredda che ti affonda nello stomaco.  
Non hai la forza di alzarti, le vertigini per il colpo subito alla testa, ti impediscono di sollevarti da terra.  
“Cass…” Lo chiami, cercando di riportare indietro la sua coscienza dal luogo in cui è stata relegata. Inconsciamente cominci ad indietreggiare, trascinandoti sul pavimento, in un patetico tentativo di fuggire.  
Castiel si abbassa e stringe la mano come una morsa sulla tua caviglia, trascinandoti indietro con un movimento secco, quasi come se tu non avessi peso. Perdi l’equilibrio e colpisci nuovamente il pavimento con la testa; il dolore arriva forte e intenso, lasciandoti stordito, con le braccia abbandonate ai tuoi fianchi e l’assoluta incapacità di muoverti.

L’unica cosa che puoi fare è gemere a causa della sofferenza. Non capisci come sia possibile, ma ora senti che quello che hai di fronte non è Castiel, non completamente.  
Ti convinci che qualcosa o qualcuno sta guidando le sue azioni e questo, in un modo contorto, è sia spaventoso che confortante.  
Castiel non ti ha tradito… qualcuno lo sta usando.  
Avere di fronte un essere celeste controllato da qualcosa o da qualcuno, è un pensiero terrificante.

_Chi può avere il potere di soggiogare Castiel a suo piacimento?_

“Cass, ti prego…” La tua voce è talmente flebile che quasi non la senti tu stesso.  
La stretta sulla tua caviglia si allenta, ma è solo un momento; ti da un altro strattone e tu scivoli più vicino a lui. Ti sovrasta.  
Guardare nei suoi occhi è quasi doloroso, perché non lo riconosci, è come se Castiel non fosse lì, il suo sguardo è freddo, distante.  
Quando il pugnale angelico scivola fuori dalla manica del trench, Castiel lo impugna con un movimento fluido e tutto quello che tu riesci a percepire è il luccichio del metallo. Come una promessa di morte, la lama riflette la tua immagine distorta, impietosa di fronte alla tua inferiorità.  
Appoggi la testa al pavimento, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. “Castiel, ti prego…” Ripeti.

_Come ha fatto la situazione a precipitare così velocemente?_

“Non so cosa sia… ma lo puoi combattere amico!” La tua voce è roca e non riesce a nascondere quello che provi.  
Castiel si inginocchia al tuo fianco, l’elsa stretta in pugno. Ti guarda, ma è come se fosse un'altra persona a farlo; non il tuo amico, non l’angelo che è diventato parte della tua famiglia, ma uno sconosciuto.  
Ti posa una mano sul petto e la pressione che esercita sulle tue costole diviene immediatamente dolorosa, ti inchioda a terra senza nessuno sforzo apparente.  
Grugnisci, mentre trattieni un altro gemito. Non hai alcun controllo, semplicemente non puoi muoverti, non c’è nessuna via di scampo.

“Ora basta! Non abbiamo più bisogno di te, né di tuo fratello…” La voce è quella di Castiel, eppure sei sicuro che sia qualcun altro a parlare.  
“Il volere degli angeli non può essere messo in discussione. La tavola deve tornare in Paradiso, dove è giusto che stia. Lontano dalle vostre mani e da quelle di qualsiasi demone.”  
La verità ti fulmina impietosa, sposti lo sguardo sulla pietra che giace a pochi metri da te.

_Una tavola del Paradiso, ecco cos’è._

La portata di quella notizia ti colpisce come uno schiaffo. Tu e Sam siete finiti di nuovo nel bel mezzo di una lotta tra angeli e demoni e, come in passato, sembra che tu non possa fare nulla per fermare gli eventi di cui sembri essere solo uno spettatore.  
Riporti lo sguardo su Castiel, con l’abilità data dall’allenamento l’angelo fa ruotare l’impugnatura della lama in modo da cambiare l’angolazione dell’arma, puntandola ora verso il basso.  
Si piega su di te come se volesse sussurrarti qualcosa all’orecchio. “Addio…”  
Senti a malapena le parole, perché tutto quello su cui ti puoi concentrare, è il dolore sordo che ti invade il fianco quando Castiel affonda il pugnale nel tuo corpo. Come un coltello caldo nel burro, la lama entra nella tua carne senza nessuno sforzo, attraversando pelle e muscoli, affondando in profondità fino all’elsa, in un colpo che non ti lascia via di scampo.

“Cass…” Il tuo richiamo esce in un gorgoglio, un fiotto di sangue risale dalla tua gola, invadendo la bocca, quasi soffocandoti.  
I tuo occhi, indirizzati verso un soffitto che ora fai fatica a vedere, si dilatano per lo shock e il dolore.  
Afferri il bavero del suo trench, aggrappandoti a lui, cercando un improbabile sostegno. Stai velocemente perdendo la sensibilità nella parte bassa del corpo.

_Non così…_

È l’unico pensiero che riesci a formulare, mentre senti la vita scivolare via velocemente.  
“Cass…” Il tuo ultimo richiamo. L’umidità del sangue che esce dalla ferita impregna i vestiti che indossi, sai che con esso, stai perdendo anche la battaglia per rimanere cosciente. “Cass ti prego… combatti.”

L’angelo ti guarda per un lungo momento, poi qualcosa sembra scattare dentro di lui. Piega la testa in avanti e stringe gli occhi, digrignando i denti come se stesse lottando per liberarsi.  
Vorresti aiutarlo, ma non puoi reagire, non ne hai la forza; la sua mano è ancora sul tuo petto, ma è la lama nel fianco che ti impedisce di muoverti. Deve aver reciso qualcosa; qualcosa dentro di te si è frantumato, non sei più in grado di sentire le gambe, le energie ti stanno lasciando rapidamente.  
Cominci ad avere freddo e sai che è a causa della perdita di sangue. Perfino respirare si fa difficile, ogni rantolo che lasci andare porta con sé un nuovo fiotto di sangue.  
L’unica cosa a cui riesci a pensare è che stai lasciando Sam da solo, a combattere una battaglia che è più grande di lui, di fronte a prove che avresti dovuto affrontare tu. Non puoi avvertirlo dell’esistenza della tavola del Paradiso, né dirgli che gli angeli si stanno di nuovo comportando come degli stronzi figli di puttana; non puoi aiutarlo, non puoi aiutare nemmeno te stesso.

È Castiel a riportarti alla realtà. Il grido che emette fa tremare il pavimento e i muri intorno a te.  
Il viso dell’angelo è rivolto verso l’alto, la vena sul collo pulsa furiosa, mentre tutti i suoi muscoli si tendono; il suo urlo è prolungato e doloroso, come se la sua grazia fosse lacerata dalla lotta che sta compiendo e tu non puoi che sperare che ce la faccia, che vinca la sua battaglia e si liberi da quella sorta di asservimento.  
Oramai non senti più nulla, nemmeno il dolore, e sai che non è una cosa buona.  
Alzare il braccio ti sembra uno sforzo inaffrontabile, eppure con il briciolo di forza che ti rimane, spinto forse solo dalla volontà, riesci a posare la tua mano su quella che Castiel tiene poggiata sul tuo petto; è tutto quello che puoi fare per aiutarlo a combattere, prima che tutto sia finito.

Non sai se è successo subito o se sono passati secondi o minuti interi, è tutto troppo confuso. Momenti di coscienza e di incoscienza si alternano senza soluzione di continuità, ma ad un certo punto l’urlo cessa e Castiel si piega su se stesso, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Quando apre gli occhi e ti guarda, lo rivedi.  
Il tuo angelo in qualche modo è tornato, ce l’ha fatta, ha vinto la sua battaglia.  
“Cass…” Sorridi debolmente ed è il momento in cui senti la vita scivolare via definitivamente, l’oscurità si chiude su di te e tu non puoi fare altro che farti abbracciare da essa.

“Dean! Dean… svegliati.”  
La voce di Castiel buca l’oscurità in cui sei precipitato, riportando la tua coscienza in superficie.  
Quando apri gli occhi è piegato su di te, le sue iridi sono inchiodate nelle tue. Hai la sensazione che ti abbia chiamato diverse volte, ma l’unica cosa a cui riesci a pensare è che gli avrai spiegato il concetto di ‘spazio personale’ un centinaio di volte, eppure te lo trovi sempre appiccicato addosso.  
La mano dell’angelo posata sul tuo petto ti infonde calore, e fatichi ad ammettere che la cosa ti fa stare bene, visto il netto contrasto con il freddo che risale dal pavimento su cui sei sdraiato.  
La tua mente è confusa, non ricordi cos’è successo, ti senti solo stanco e dolorante.

“Dean…” Giureresti di sentire una nota di sollievo nel suo tono e questo ti sprona a guardarti intorno, in cerca di una spiegazione.  
La vista dell’interno della cripta riporta in superficie i tuoi ricordi. Ti alzi sui gomiti e porti una mano sul fianco dove sai di essere stato pugnalato. In qualche modo non sei stupito di trovarlo illeso.  
Castiel si tira indietro, privandoti del calore della sua mano. Il suo pugnale è a terra vicino a te e la lama, così come la stoffa dei vestiti che indossi, sono impregnati del tuo sangue.  
No, non ti sei immaginato tutto, l’angelo deve averti guarito.

Quando riporti lo sguardo su Castiel vedi la sua preoccupazione.  
“Mi sa che tu ed io dobbiamo parlare…” Dici sarcastico, nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare.  
“Mi dispiace Dean… ” Senti distintamente il suo senso di colpa, ma sai che qualunque cosa sia successa, per lui non deve essere stata facile da combattere. Risolverete la situazione, sai che non ti ha tradito, ma qualcuno lo ha usato e la rabbia che senti crescere dentro di te è un segnale abbastanza chiaro di come affronterai la situazione.  
“Va tutto bene Cass! Ne riparleremo non appena ce ne saremo andati da qui!” Gli rispondi, e non c’è accusa nel tuo tono. Ti guardi intorno e ti allunghi per afferrare la tavoletta di pietra. “E mi dirai anche cosa diavolo è questa!”  
Castiel annuisce e ti aiuta ad alzarti in piedi. “Scusa se ti ho quasi ucciso Dean…”  
Davanti a quelle parole, quasi scoppi a ridere in faccia all’angelo. La sua schiettezza a volte è davvero disarmante.  
“Beh, fortunatamente non lo hai fatto!” Rispondi, cercando di confezionare un sorriso di conforto. “Non è così facile liberarsi di me. E Cass… grazie per non avermi lasciato morire.”  
Strappi un sorriso anche a lui, poi Castiel apparentemente rasserenato poggia la mano sulla tua spalla e, nella cripta, un secondo dopo, di voi non resta alcuna traccia, solo i resti di una lotta per il predominio tra angeli e demoni che è appena cominciata e di cui, volenti o meno fate parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre pensato che gli hiatus mi facciano più male che bene… e in questo caso quello che ne fa le spese (come al solito?) è Dean. È sempre lui a finire nell’occhio del ciclone, ma questa volta almeno non è finita in tragedia :D  
> Grazie per averla letta, spero vi sia piaciuta!  
> Alla prossima ciauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu s.


End file.
